


Me Without You

by jt1799



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sam, dean is love with sam, shifter!dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jt1799/pseuds/jt1799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, I thought I would turn in into a big project but I changed my mind. You can come up with an ending in your head if you want. And if anyone ever comes across this and wants to finish it and post or whatever that's cool. Just make sure to talk to me about it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Without You

Samantha and Dean are sitting on the couch in yet another piece-of-shit motel room. John is out, no doubt at the bar in town. He promised Sam that they could have a few days off, she earned it. Dean glances away from the television and looks at his sister. The scratches on her neck from the hunt they just finished are still very visible. 

Sam must feel his eyes on her because she looks up from the huge college textbook she's reading (for fun). She smiles at him, and gives him that look that lets Dean know that she was reading his mind. "I'm fine Dean; you know it takes more than a scratch to turn a human into a vampire." 

"You can be human and not fine Sammy," He couldn't understand why she didn't understand. She was still pale from the blood loss, and if she was in any sort of pain then she was not fine in Dean's eyes. Dean wasn’t going to tell her to toughen up like John did; he was going to do everything in his power to take the pain away. He sighed and closed his eyes as if that would keep the waves of shame from crashing into his soul. He cared about her too much. And he sure as hell wasn't good enough for his baby sister. 

Dean hears the book being closed and he opens his eyes to the sight of Sam throwing the thin blanket off of her and standing up. She wobbles a bit and grabs onto the coffee table. He is by her side in a second. "Take it easy, you're still injured." She gently brushed his arm off but he hovers around until she regains her balance. 

"I have to get out of here Dean." She looks up at him with pleading eyes.

That look did things to him, and he knew that if she said she wanted to go to Australia he'd get her plane tickets. "Sammy..."

"No Dean! Please, please, please don't say no. Dad said we could take 5 whole days off and injured or not I'm not about to waste them watching crap TV, in a crap hotel, with Crap f-" 

Amusement sparkled in Dean's eyes as he placed a hand over Sam's non-stop mouth. "I was about to ask where you wanted to go" He could feel her mood shift as if it was his own. (And it pretty much was. If Sam was happy, he was happy) He smiled at her in that Sam-you-are-so-dramatic way only to frown when she stuck her tongue out and licked the palm of his hand. 

He yanked it back. Not because it was gross, but because it was very much the opposite of gross and he would not ruin Sam's night by being a creep. Dean loves Sam because they are family (not that it necessarily means anything, because neither of them really loves John) but Dean is in love with Sam too. And it's horrible because he should not feel that way about her, but he does and he doesn't know how to stop.

Dean would not let anyone like him near Sammy. He has all sorts of blood on his hands. He’s killed tons of things, including that human who had John at gunpoint that one time. He’s rough, and wouldn’t know where to begin when it comes to taking care of a girl. 

But somehow Dean manages to put up a joking front. He rubs his hand off on his shirt and mumbles a soft “Jerk”

“Bitch” Sam mumbles back with a 100-watt smile on her face “So where are we gonna go Dean? Dad has the car.”

Dean knows exactly where they are going, he saw the place on their way into town, while Sam was asleep in the backseat and John was quizzing him on all things supernatural. “There’s a small Ice-cream shop within walking distance.” He looks down at her and frowns “But you’re not leaving without a jacket”

She rolls her eyes at his protectiveness but goes to grab one anyway. And soon they are heading out the door, into the warm night air. 

Later, when things get bad and Dean looks back. He’ll realize that this night, that will soon be a memory of laughter, and chocolate chunk ice-cream, and Samantha’s beautiful smile, will be the last truly happy memory he has of her.

~*~*~*~*~*

They take their time walking back to the motel. Dean has his arm draped casually around Sam's shoulders because those thugs were looking at her earlier and he wanted them to keep their distance. Sammy doesn't even seem to notice, she has her head tilted back, laughing at the joke Dean just made. And everything is good. 

When they walk through the doorway of the room they're staying they are greeted by John. Actually greeted by him, a simple "hey, have fun?" And that was weird. It wasn't like him. 

The way he was slightly swaying on his feet at the kitchen counter let them know he was drunk. And Dean shot Sam that look that said "stay out of his way." John and Sam really got into it when John was pissed. He would never lay a hand on her of course, but their screaming matches could get pretty damn ugly. 

Samantha wordlessly grabbed that ridiculous textbook from the couch and slipped into the small bedroom that she had all to herself. 

Dean watched her go, then turned his eyes to John, who was in the middle of pouring himself a shot of something. "Everything okay dad?" Dean asked. 

John barely looked up as he said yes, but his head was lifted just enough that Dean saw the nervous tick in his jaw. 

It wasn't even there really, it was 93% a gut feeling and 7% an actual movement. But Dean winchester knew his father better than anyone else in the world. Probably even better than Mary did. So if he thought that something was up with John he wasn't about to dismiss the feeling. His father taught him better than that. 

"Cristo" he whispered under his breath. 

John glared at him even as he threw the shot back. "What the hell Dean?"

"Just checking" 

John refilled the shot glass and looked his son straight in the eyes "do you want to ask me something Dean?" 

"No sir. I would just like to test you"

"Why?" 

Dean shifted his weight uncomfortably "I guess sitting still is making me uneasy. I'm used to hunting all the time." 

His father grunts is acknowledgement but doesn't give him permission. Dean pulls his knife out of his jeans. It's custom made, with one side made of silver and the other of iron. It will hurt just about anything. 

John looks at the knife and lets out a tired sigh "damn it Dean put that fucking thing away." 

"My dad would let me make sure." 

John fixed him with a hard stare "not when I'm tired of cleaning up after you two, Sammy left a huge mess in the..." 

Dean narrowed his eyes and held the knife up to his dad's, no, this thing's neck. "I'm the only one who calls her Sammy" 

The thing smiles at Dean and rolls it's eyes in a very annoying, condescending way. "Guess I slipped up there" it's eyes flashed yellow. 

Suddenly Dean was lying flat on his back on the tile floor with the thing straddling him. "Sorry Dean" it apologized "I didn't want to hurt you or Sammy, but you just kind of ruined my plans." 

"What the- DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" 

"Shhhhhh" the thing put his hand over Dean's mouth. "I think our little Samantha is sleeping" 

Dean squirmed and tried to get the creature off of him, but the thing just looked down on him in an expression of amusement. 

"I'm not really a bad guy Dean, I know you don't believe me. But your father was hunting me... What was I supposed to do? If I had only fooled you into thinking I was John, I would have just made it look like I killed myself and everyone would win, except John of course" it said with a laugh

With a quick jerk of his head, Dean managed to get the things hand off his face. "What the hell did you do to him" 

The creature just continued to laugh 

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?"

It stopped laughing and slapped Dean across the face hard enough that Dean tasted blood and saw stars. "I told you to be quiet, I don't want you to wake up Sammy." 

"Don't. Call. Her. That." Dean growled, trying again to flip their positions. 

It rolled it's eyes again but other than that ignored Dean's command. "Your father isn't dead yet, if that's what you're asking. I didn't want to get rid of him until I was sure I wouldn't need him." It smiled again "A good thing too, because it looks like I'll be needing him"

"Need him for what?" Dean asked, trying (and failing) not to let his unease show in his voice. 

The thing looked at him incredulously "don't play dumb Dean. He is my leverage. If you kill me you'll never find him."

Dean was getting more and more agitated my the millisecond. "We will kill you, you son of a bitch." 

The creature leaned closer to deans face to whisper in his ear "you're not really in place to make threats right now are you." 

It sat up again, still straddling Dean. And Dean watched in horror as it's face shifted slowly from John's features to his own. 

"Wow man you're in good shape, you work out?" 

Dean grimaced in disgust and confusion but said "No man, I get my 60 minutes a day in by killing filth like you." 

"What did I say about making threats Dean?" 

Dean shuddered, the thing even had his voice. "I'm not threatening you, I'm just gonna make you a promise. I. Will. Kill. You. And it's not gonna be quick." 

"Sure Dean.. sure..." It said, as if it were talking to a small child. "Anyways I don't have time for this." 

With incredible ease, the creature got off of Dean. Only to grab his neck with one hand and move him up one of the kitchen walls so his feet were barely touching the ground. Effectively cutting off his air supply. 

"Now Dean this is what's about to happen: I'm going to let you down then of two things are going to happen. You'll let me take Sam, and John will be returned to you. Or you will try to stop me. In that case I'll still take Sam, but your precious John will die. It's totally up to you. 

"Go to hell!" Dean cried out as he pushed the knife he was still holding into the creature's shoulder. 

It hissed in pain, and abruptly dropped Dean to pull the blade out. "So you don't want John alive, I get it. I really do. He's a pretty shitty father." 

Dean watched wearily, gasping for breath, as the thing slowly removed the knife and threw it aside. 

"That hurt my feelings Dean" it said with mock hurt in it's voice. 

And with one swift kick to the temple, Dean was knocked unconscious and the creature walked into Sam's room.


End file.
